


Bubbles X HIM (18+)

by FantasyLover369



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Blossom - Freeform, Bubbles - Freeform, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, HIM - Freeform, Hell, Hentai, Kidnapping, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Powers, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, PPG - Freeform, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Satan - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Smut, Superheroes, Superpowers, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Powerpuff Girls, Utonium, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, buttercup - Freeform, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: Bubbles finds herself in Hell, chained to a wall inside a dark chamber, weak and terrified. What happens next? Find out.
Relationships: HIM (PPG)/Original Character(s), HIM/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bubbles X HIM (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> BUBBLES IS 18 IN THIS STORY... OBVIOUSLY XD  
> Also, if the story feels rushed, then that's because of the lack of horniness inside my fucked up, cum-stained brain. Oh, well. At least the characters are fucking.

"Where am I? What is this...No. It can't be."  
As Bubbles awakens, she finds herself naked and shackled by a cord of vibrating energy to a concrete wall, a sanitary one, hopefully. She tries but fails to even lift an arm, unusually weak as if she had lost her superpowers, which adds to the sheer terror that hangs heavily in the smoky atmosphere. Since the darkness makes it too difficult to discern any details, except for the crimson sky and flickering flames in the corners, she is too frightened to glance around or merely utter a whimper.  
"I wish Blossom and Buttercup were here. What should I do?"  
She muses, careful to not move a muscle, lest she makes a sound. The distraught Powerpuff girl would not like to admit the owner of such a Hadean home. Even the thought of his name sends paralyzing shivers down her spine and acute pangs to her heart. He was always a lecher, taking advantage of her purity, finding it too adorable to resist toying with, even if it meant scarring her for life. His velvet voice echoes through her ears to this day, and his visage haunts her dreams. The snapping of his sharp claws makes her want to recoil into a fetal position and cry for help, despite her possessing superpowers. For Bubbles, fear is a real, tangible thing.  
"This is just a dream, another nightmare."  
"No, it's not."  
The feminine falsetto intones, causing the fires to enlarge and lighten up the atmosphere, revealing a devilish figure in the distance that's floating towards her. It's none other than Him, the devil himself, the most evil, cruelest villain in Townsville.  
"Hello, Bubbles. Welcome to Hell."  
"Hey, you can't say that word! Hm? Oh..."  
Don't worry, Bubbles. This one's rated XXX, as you can see on the bottom right corner of the screen. I mean, you should have noticed that by now. Especially since your fully naked. Silly. So, no kiddies will be seeing this one, which is rather absurd to assume since this is the internet, and anyone can access it.  
"Ahem."  
Oh, sorry. Go on, your Infernal Majesty.  
"As I was going to saying, I have been waiting for this moment, my dear Bubbles. Day by day, I've watched you grow, and, my, you are quite the temptress for someone so innocent. Your youthful voice and gullible personality... Makes me want to hurt you."  
"Release me, y-you, demon!"  
Bubbles tries to lurch her body away from his reaching claw, making her breasts jiggle, much to his delight.   
"Acting coy now, are we? Oh, that is what I love about you, Bubbles. Your harmless spite is quite amusing. What will you do if I dare to release you?"  
"I will break your... bones! Y-you... Bastard!"  
Stammers Bubbles, failing to mimic Buttercup's hardcore style of speech, earning a chuckle from Him.  
"Do you really think I am intimidated by your squeaky voice, your mild manners, and childish pigtails?!"  
The incensed red demon shifts into a ten-meter being as he roars with fury, only to shrink back to his general size, leaving Bubbles pale with dread. Finally, no one can hear her pitiful cries, nor is a single soul near to rescue her, and Him revels in this freedom.   
"On the contrary, it is me you should fear, you insolent slut. And now, that we are alone, I can bring my darkest fantasies to life."  
He purrs into her ear, licking her face and neck while grazing her cunt with his claw, gleefully listening to her cries for him to stop. The way his tongue skillfully rouses her erogenous zones makes her gasp.  
"Please... Don't kill me!"  
"Kill you? Why would I? That would only make the fun end too quickly. Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself more than I had anticipated."  
"I will not give in to you, no matter what you do."  
"You won't be talking like that when I destroy your worthless cum-hole!"  
"No, don't!"  
Suddenly, numerous tentacles oozing white slither forth from his nether region, squeezing themselves into her tight, hairless pussy, while the King Of Darkness unveils his lanky figure by removing his flamboyant attire. Bubbles begs Him to stop, appalled by the tendril's grotesque and slimy appearance, but it is too late, as they violently twist inside her, thrusting into her depths until they reach her womb, and tickle her most sensitive spot.   
"Fuck! You're tighter than Buttercup!"  
Vibrating with sensual thrill and drooling ungodly slime, the tentacles begin to froth her belly with their viscous content, while additional slink in to form a phallus. Even her tuchus isn't safe from the twirling appendages, for they promptly aim for her chocolate starfish, stretching the narrow canal without mercy as a pulsating menace slinks in, thrusting to and fro with unbridled passion. When she tries to rebel, using what's left of her strength, he strikes her in the face, disciplining the feisty girl.   
"Yes, scream for mercy, you fucking bitch!"  
Him then leans in to kiss her, shoving his elongated tongue down her throat, all the while clutching her tits with his crustacean pincers, pulling them, leaving red marks, and causing her to internally scream. The more intense her screams are, the deeper his tongue travels, exploring her neck as if to test it, nearly stifling her and concurrently moistening her pussy. When he ends the kiss, he leaves her red and teary, smirking at the mess he had made.   
"It fucking hurts. Damn you."  
"Thought you... lost your virginity... by then. Guess not."  
He fucks her harder, already panting, his clothing soaked in his own sweat, intoxicated with her virginal tightness. However, it's not just Him who is enjoying the coital session. Having subdued her body, she can barely contain her screams of joy as the pain subsides, and a whirling blaze of pleasure overtakes her, intensifying every second, bit by bit until it happens.   
"Aaah!"  
Both of them climax, spewing their secretions and forming a puddle beneath. With a satanic growl that overwhelms Bubble's voice, the Infernal King delivers an explosion of sticky seed inside her feverish being, remaining inside her until he is drained, moaning. He slowly withdraws his twitching organs, a string of sperm connecting from their drizzling tips to her deflowered orifices.  
"You may be a slut, but you were still a virgin."   
When Bubbles regains sobriety, however, realizing that he is still a bad guy, even though he can rock her world like a god, her defiant stance begins to return, but Him merely smirks at her.  
"Still not convinced? You're mine, Bubbles. I fucking own you."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do. Now, open wide, sweetie."  
As Him floats upward, the assemblage of veinous cocks rams down her throat, vigorously wriggling in the delight of her warmth and tightness, jamming her full till her cheeks are packed with tumid tendrils that continually swirl in fervid excitement, stretching her virgin neck. The look on Him's face says it all, despite Bubbles not being a professional at giving fellatios.  
"Ah, with that mouth of yours, you're going to get a special reward."  
He moans, pressing her face flat into his crotch, forcing her to swallow every inch of his tentacles, careless if she can handle his size or even breathe. His quivering falsetto shifts into a demonic growl as he begins to gradually pump her faster, making a sticky mess on her face when some of his seed jets out, almost stifling her with its overflow. He doesn't move an inch until she guzzles every drop of his vanilla, ecstatic, delighted with her whimpers of discomfort, which only makes him secrete more cream. Once her sperm-stained face is released, she gasps for air and remains stiff, exhausted from the exertion her jaw had to endure.  
"What a good little girl. Are you still excited about your reward?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Aww, is that so? Well, I am hungry anyway. Time for a good ol' tongue bath!"  
Him kneels, takes her thighs, and spreads her legs, then begins to savor her swollen clit that is already moist from foreplay, deriving sadistic joy from her humiliation, listing the boys she fucked and craved to shame her. His serpentine tongue spreads inside her canal, stimulating her both internally and externally while staring into her soul. Soon, her bottom twitches, spine arched as she struggles to feel extra pleasure, unable to control herself.   
"You're so easy to please, Bubbles. But I was expecting you to be more sensitive than your sisters."  
"Ahh. Don't... Stop it. Fucking fuck me with your tongue, you nasty demon. Ah."  
With eyes closed, drunken with her pussy juice, the villain indulges in the poon-job, sucking her like a vacuum cleaner, making love to her honeycomb with unruly affection, eventually granting her the most powerful orgasm her throbbing clit had ever experienced. He leers at the sinful sight of an ahegao Bubbles, loving how she melts from the thrill, screaming a song of rhapsodic euphoria. In response, she wraps her legs around him, forcing him to remain as he did to her while chirping dirty words under her rapid breath.   
"Bubbles? I didn't mean to..."  
"Huh? Hey! Blossom! Wha... What happened?"  
Bubbles inquires, blushing bright red.  
"What do you mean? You're clearly fucking yourself, girl. Use a dildo instead, just saying."  
"Oh. Uhh, how long were you, uh, standing there?"  
"I just came home. I'll leave you alone now. Sorry for bothering you. Oh, and by the way, you're really good at being quiet. I need a pillow shoved down my mouth whenever I do that."  
When Blossom leaves and closes the door, Bubbles stares down at the bed that's soaked in her own secretions, wondering what just happened, hoping it was just a dream, even though it felt very, very real.


End file.
